


i find your mouth and try to hold it

by theomegapoint



Series: your reckless heart (you know you got it) [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Crying, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Food, Force-Feeding, M/M, Punishment, References to Knotting, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, it's deeply not sexy and is in fact the opposite of sexy, that part is supposed to be sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomegapoint/pseuds/theomegapoint
Summary: “What’s wrong, alpha?” Enjolras’ fork is paused, partway to his mouth. “Is dinner not to your liking?”“No, sir,” Grantaire says quietly. He swallows, trying to will himself to eat what’s on his fork. “I don’t. I don’t know if I can eat this.”“You will eat it,” Enjolras says, voice hard. He sets down his fork and looks at Grantaire, disappointment clear on his face. “You know better than to waste food, alpha.”
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: your reckless heart (you know you got it) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	i find your mouth and try to hold it

The fork trembles in Grantaire’s hand, hovering just before his mouth, and all he has to do is open his mouth to eat it. That’s all Enjolras asked of him, and it should be so simple for him to do. He just has to open his mouth and eat his dinner. Clear his entire plate. Enjolras has asked this of him hundreds of times before, and it’s never been a problem.

“What’s wrong, alpha?” Enjolras’ fork is paused, partway to his mouth. “Is dinner not to your liking?”

“No, sir,” Grantaire mumbles. He swallows, trying to will himself to eat what’s on his fork. “I don’t. I don’t know if I can eat this.”

“You will eat it,” Enjolras says, voice hard. He sets down his fork and looks at Grantaire, disappointment clear on his face. “You know better than to waste food, alpha.”

Grantaire takes a shaky breath and opens his mouth, quickly sticking what’s on his fork into his mouth and trying to chew. It’s awful. Enjolras knows his limits, what foods Grantaire absolutely cannot eat versus what he merely dislikes, and the farci poitevin Enjolras has decided they’re eating for dinner is somewhere between those two things. Physically, Grantaire can make himself eat it, but it’s torturous.

He doesn’t like the texture pâté has to begin with and the sour, citrus taste of sorrel doesn’t make the bitter taste of swiss chard and spinach any better. Enjolras always buys a locally made version without the traditional pork fat and bacon, meaning that it’s even more unpleasant for Grantaire to eat, and usually he would have been given leave to eat something different for dinner if Enjolras wanted his terrible boiled green nonsense. They do it all the time, because Enjolras knows Grantaire’s tastes and limits.

This isn’t a regular dinner, though. It’s a punishment.

Obediently, quietly, Grantaire chokes down the rest of his plate. There’s nothing on his plate but farci and Enjolras never gives him anything but water to drink while he’s being punished. Not that any other drink except alcohol would make this more bearable, and Enjolras only allows him that when they’re not truly planning on doing anything to begin with. No matter what else is going on, Enjolras is always taking care of him, but outside of their more defined scenes, it doesn’t matter if Grantaire drinks a little. It’s just enough so everything goes slightly fuzzy around the edges—Enjolras refuses to let him get blackout drunk anymore, which is fine with Grantaire. It was always running away from his problems to drink that much anyway.

“Sir,” Grantaire says, quiet and wavering. He’s looking down at his plate and there’s just over half of what Enjolras gave him on his plate. Grantaire doesn’t know if he can eat it. “I can’t, it’s— _please_.”

“You can do it,” Enjolras says. His voice isn’t _hard_ , but it’s not warm either and Grantaire tries to breathe. He hates being truly punished and not merely playfully punished for letting his mind wander during meetings. “You’re going to be good and eat it, aren’t you?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” It’s not an answer, and that’s not right either, but some part of Grantaire thinks if he says it enough times Enjolras will go easy on him. That’s foolish. Enjolras has never gone easy on him. “Please, I don’t want to eat it.”

At some point, Grantaire started crying. He doesn’t know if it’s good or bad crying, but he hears the scrape of Enjolras’ chair being pushed back and Enjolras’ hands are on his shoulders, forcing him to sit straight in the chair. Carefully, gently, Enjolras’ fingers card through Grantaire’s hair until he calms down enough to be coherent again.

“I know you’re sorry,” Enjolras says. This time his voice is warm and full of love the way it is usually. It makes Grantaire relax slightly. “You were sorry as soon as you broke the rule, weren’t you? And what happens when you’re bad and break rules, hm?”

“Please, I’m sorry.” Grantaire hiccups, like his body is trying to expel what he’s feeling, and he sounds wrecked. He knows that it can’t possibly be attractive to Enjolras, who just keeps running his fingers through Grantaire’s hair. “I’m sorry, I’m _sorry_.”

“Shh, I know.” Enjolras presses his lips to Grantaire’s temple, reaching past him to pick up Grantaire’s discarded fork. “Answer my question, alpha. What happens when you’re bad and break rules?”

“You,” Grantaire starts and then he can’t find the words anymore. Enjolras is patient though. He’s always patient when it comes to this. “You punish me.”

The fingers that had been gentle in his hair tighten, holding Grantaire in place while Enjolras brings the fork of farci up to Grantaire’s lips. Grantaire swallows, resisting the urge to struggle against Enjolras. That would just prolong the punishment and he wants that even less than he wants to finish this punishment.

“If you can’t finish it yourself, I’ll help you.” Even though Enjolras is keeping him in place, he says this like a kindness. “Eat, alpha.”

Shakily, Grantaire opens his mouth and lets Enjolras feed him farci. He chews when Enjolras says and manages to choke it down. Enjolras gives him a drink of water, and then the whole process repeats. It’s easier, somehow, when Enjolras is physically making him eat. It’s always easier when Enjolras _makes_ him do things.

“You’re doing so well,” Enjolras says. His hand is still gripping Grantaire’s hair, holding him in place, but his words are soft and sweet. “That’s my good alpha.”

Under more relaxed circumstances, Grantaire would say something bordering on bratty. Now, he swallows down a sob and lets Enjolras press another kiss to his temple. He doesn’t know how long it takes for Enjolras to feed him the rest of dinner, but once he’s done Enjolras settles in Grantaire’s lap and gently scents him. It smells like writing a letter next to a fireplace, which makes Grantaire relax into Enjolras’ chest.

“It’s over, pretty alpha.” Enjolras’ fingers are gentle in Grantaire’s hair, words gentle and low. “I’m so proud of you, I know you don’t like being punished.”

Fingers tangled in the fabric of Enjolras’ sweater, Grantaire breathes and tries not to cry. It’s not that Enjolras will care—once, in darkness of their bedroom before they said goodnight, Enjolras said that Grantaire was most beautiful when he was crying—but that Grantaire doesn’t like crying. It feels like failure, like a weakness, even though he knows it isn’t. That’s what the whole punishment was about, wasn’t it? Because Grantaire apologized for not doing his chores and said he was worthless because he couldn’t even do what Enjolras wanted him to.

And the thing is, Enjolras doesn’t ask for Grantaire’s chores to be done every day. Enjolras is extremely and exceedingly lenient when it comes to the chores, as long as they get done once a week or Grantaire says he can’t do them. If Grantaire is having a bad day, he’s not even supposed to _do_ the chores, so he doesn’t even know what he was apologizing for. There was nothing _to_ apologize for and there was especially nothing about not doing the chores that meant he could say he was _worthless_ for not doing them.

“Who do you belong to, alpha?” Enjolras moves back, tipping Grantaire’s head up so their eyes meet. “Tell me.”

“You,” Grantaire says, trying to fight the urge to look away, “sir.”

“And who decides your worth?”

Grantaire swallows, voice small. “You, sir.”

“Lesson learned,” Enjolras says. He runs his thumb over Grantaire’s lips before kissing him. It’s gentle, an absolution, and Grantaire shudders under the knowledge that everything is okay again. “You wear my collar because you earned it. What is it made of and why?”

“Leather, sir.” Grantaire touches his fingers to it, more to remind himself than anything. “Because I’m yours forever.”

“Exactly. I only use leather for things that are meant to last forever. If something is meant to last forever, it must have been worth investing it.” Touching their foreheads together, Enjolras slows his breathing down. Unconsciously, Grantaire matches it. “Ergo you’re worth it.”

“False cause,” Grantaire says, because that’s what he would normally say. “Correlation isn’t causation. Nicolas Cage doesn’t determine the numbers of drownings per year.”

“Fallacy fallacy.” Enjolras smiles. “A poorly argued point isn’t false because it’s poorly argued. I still have to finish my dinner. Do you want a reward now or later?”

Unlike many of the things that Enjolras frames as choices for Grantaire, this is an actual choice. When Enjolras offers rewards, Grantaire is always allowed to save them if he wants. Usually he saves them until he has two or three, because then Enjolras will plan a scene just to reward him, but right now it feels like he needs the reward to truly know that everything is okay again and he’s been forgiven.

“Now, please.”

“Of course, alpha.” Enjolras shifts off of Grantaire’s lap and presses a kiss to his temple again. “Stay right here.”

Because he wants to be good, Grantaire doesn’t move. Even when he breathes, it’s the shallow sort that barely causes his chest to rise and fall. Enjolras retrieves his plate and silverware, clearing Grantaire’s plate and leaving it to soak in the sink, and then sets his plate where Grantaire’s was. Then, Enjolras pulls Grantaire’s sweats off and tosses them to the side. He smiles up at Grantaire as he pulls the key for Grantaire’s cage out from under his sweater.

“You’re going to knot me tonight,” Enjolras says as he unlocks Grantaire’s cage and gently removes it, setting it on the table next to his plate. The words alone are enough to make Grantaire half-hard, because Enjolras rarely allows Grantaire to knot him. Well, in the grand scheme of things, Enjolras rarely allows Grantaire to _fuck_ him because it’s not something he wants all the time. It’s never bothered Grantaire, even before Enjolras caged him the first time and told him that every orgasm he would have belonged to nobody but Enjolras himself. “I know you’ve missed being inside me, though, so I’m going to sit on your cock until I’m done with dinner and _then_ you can fuck me.”

Enjolras kisses the tip of Grantaire’s cock and then stands up, undoing his slacks and discarding them along with his underwear. He’s beautiful and statuesque as always, and Grantaire can smell how wet he is. Part of him wants to eat Enjolras out, but the rest of him knows that he’ll get to do that afterward, when Enjolras tastes like both of them. So he lets Enjolras reposition his chair and climb onto his lap again, settling over his cock with a soft, satisfied sigh.

And that’s it. That’s all Enjolras does while he eats, because part of the reward is getting to knot Enjolras, of course, but most of the reward is just being one with him. In knowing that Enjolras is _choosing_ him and willing to tolerate Grantaire’s occasional neediness. Willing to tolerate the instinctual alpha parts of Grantaire that he rarely listens to, the parts that tell him to carve out a part of his mate and make a home in the space that’s left behind. This part, where Grantaire isn’t even exactly hard, is always for him and not Enjolras. That’s why it’s a reward to sit still, Enjolras casually seated on his lap while he goes about whatever it is he needs to do before he lets Grantaire spread him out on their bed and fuck him until Grantaire’s buried deep inside, locking them together.

By the time Enjolras finishes, Grantaire’s thighs are slick with the proof of Enjolras’ wanting and Enjolras himself is squirming on Grantaire’s lap. The last few bites of his dinner are obviously rushed, washed down with a few desperate sips of water, before Enjolras’ hand finds Grantaire’s and guides it between his legs. Ever obedient, Grantaire brings Enjolras off until he’s shaking and his head is thrown back against Grantaire’s shoulder.

“Stay,” Enjolras says, breathless. “Stay, I can’t—don’t move yet.”

Instead of answering, Grantaire merely kisses the side of Enjolras’ neck. He breathes in the smell of ink and paper, the warmth of fire, and stays because Enjolras asked him to. He doesn’t mind anyway—fucking Enjolras is great, but he’s fine like this too.

“I love you too.” Enjolras reaches up, clumsily touching his fingers to Grantaire’s hair. “Precious alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> some people write about current events to deal with this shit but apparently i just write 24/7 bdsm relationships to deal with the fact that i can’t leave my house. [farci poitevin](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Farci_poitevin) is a regional french dish that enjolras loves because he's vegetarian by choice and grantaire hates because he's a vegetarian by circumstance. that is to say: grantaire used to be an omnivore before he moved in with enjolras and now he's a freegan who only eats meat when he's out with friends and not enjolras.
> 
> anyway get more creative with your punishments in porn. spanking is so 2015 they put it in the fifty shades movie.


End file.
